Bomb Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Bomb Man in the Archie Comics ''Mega Man comic book series.'' History Let the Games Begin! Bomb Man appears along with the other original Robot Masters in the first issue. He was introduced as a robot for controlled demolitions and excavation, and was later stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. Bomb Man was the first robot defeated by Mega Man in Let the Games Begin!. Later, in issue 4, he and the other five robots ambush Mega Man in Wily's castle, and when Mega Man attempts to talk sense into them not to fight, the six end up fighting each other, so Mega Man moves on to the Copy Robot's room. Soon afterwards, Bomb Man and the others barge in, destroy the Copy Robot (as he was technically "Mega Man," and Wily only ordered for them to destroy "one" Mega Man). Time Keeps Slipping After being reprogrammed by Dr. Light, Bomb Man is tasked with assisting with the clean-up of the city after the ordeal. While cleaning up, he and Mega Man utilized the Hyper Bomb ability to remove some debris that Guts Man threw at them, with the latter directly copying Bomb Man's ability via a bro fist. Much later, he helps Mega Man rescue Roll, along with the other Robot Master and the agent Roslyn Krantz. Once they discover the hideout, Dr. Wily attempts to re-program him and the other Robot Masters again. Thankfully, Dr. Light had made sure that they would never be re-programmed again, so Bomb Man and the others managed to fool Wily into think the re-programming worked, and they pretended to attack Mega Man so that the "powered-up" Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man, would easily be caught off-guard. The Return of Doctor Wily Dr. Light asks his eight Robot Masters to help rescue Mega Man, who was reprogrammed. After Mega Man's rescue during the battle against the Mecha Dragon, four of the Robot Masters follow Mega Man in the Wily Castle to help him, Bomb Man being the last to stay behind as he used all his weapon energy against the Boobeam Trap. The next time he is seen, the group is fleeing the Wily Castle before it self-destructs, barely making it out on time. Breaking Point/Worlds Collide Bomb Man, alongside Guts Man, later searched for a gift for Mega Man for his birthday. During their search, Bomb Man shot down an idea proposed by Guts Man regarding giving Mega Man a big rock or a bigger rock (Mega Man's real name was "Rock"), eventually resulting in an extremely loud argument between the two regarding what to give Mega Man, with Bomb Man suggesting a musical. Eventually, Cut Man quelled the argument by jokingly stating that they were over-the-top as it was. Bomb Man then irritably asked why Cut Man was dragged along by Guts Man, to which the latter reluctantly explained that he was forced to take Cut Man along as Ice Man had blocked his calls (referring to the events of "Cold Feat", where Guts Man worsened a developmental project for the renovation and expansion of the Glacial Research Center). They eventually settled on a gift card. Bomb Man, alongside Cut Man, and Guts Man eventually fought against Break Man, although they were effortlessly and savagely beaten by the anonymous robot. Before the battle could be concluded, however, the Genesis Wave washed over their reality. Bomb Man and the other eight Robot Masters featured as enemies in Mega Man and Mega Man: Powered Up were absent for most of the events of Worlds Collide. Notably, they were not time-cloned by Dr. Wily or Dr. Eggman to serve in their Robot Master army. However, they were contacted by Roll and sent through a Warp Ring to the Skull Egg Zone, where they joined Sonic the Hedgehog's allies in battling the evil Robot Masters. After the Genesis Wave was undone by Mega Man, Bomb Man's injuries-caused by Break Man-were undone as well. However, he eventually ended up shut down again after Ra Moon unleashed its EMP wave across the globe, shutting down all electronics. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Bomb Man was eventually revived by Dr. Light and Pedro Astil using a special protective coating, and accompanied Mega Man alongside Rush, Cut Man, and Guts Man to the Lanfront Ruins in the Amazon in order to stop the EMP source. However, they ended up being ambushed upon arrival by Heat Man, Bubble Man, Metal Man, and Flash Man. Bomb Man was pounced on by Bubble Man, although he eventually utilized one of his Hyper Bombs from behind Metal Man while the latter was distracted with telling off Bubble Man for nearly exposing that Wily wasn't their master anymore, and told Mega Man to use his copying ability to copy the Robot Masters. He later caught Flash Man in a bear hug and told Cut Man to hit him with the Rolling Cutter, although he ended up accidentally hit by Rolling Cutter instead when Flash Man ended up escaping with the use of his Time Stopper ability. As a result of the friendly fire, Bomb Man's arms were damaged, thus leaving him unable to use the Hyper Bomb Special Weapon. They eventually found Air Man, Wood Man, and Crash Man and briefly fought until Wood Man decided to call a truce after learning from Mega Man what was going to happen with Ra Moon's EMP wave, as they realized that what Ra Moon was doing was going against what Dr. Wily would have wanted. Bomb Man was later tasked alongside Cut Man to repair the other Wily Robot Masters and keep an eye on them in case they do anything suspicious, and eventually rendezvoused with Mega Man, Guts Man, and Rush at the Temple of the Moon, where they proceeded to fight off the second wave of Robot Masters made by Dr. Wily (whom, because of their being directly created from blueprints instead of merely restoring functions via backups, were vulnerable to being taken over by Ra Moon). Bomb Man ultimately survived, albeit damaged, and returned to Light Labs alongside Cut Man, Guts Man, Rush, Break Man, and Dr. Wily, while carrying a comatose Mega Man (who had sacrificed himself to stop Ra Moon by using two Mega Busters directly on the supercomputer). Short Circuits Bomb Man first appeared in Issue 19's Short Circuits at a group therapy session with other Robot Masters. When Flash Man bemoaned his lack of hair, Bomb Man offered him the consolation that he at least resembled a human being. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Light Numbers